Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height adjustment apparatus for a vehicle seat, and more particularly to a height adjustment apparatus for a vehicle seat, which is configured for enhancing vibration performance by maintaining constant operating force and at the same time reducing generation of play when adjusting height of the seat.
Description of Related Art
Typically, a vehicle seat has a cushion section and a backrest section for supporting the hip and the back of an occupant respectively.
Such a typical vehicle seat is equipped with a manual adjustment apparatus for adjusting an angle of the backrest section. However, there has been a trend to apply a vehicle an electric seat that allows height of the cushion section as well as the angle of the backrest section to be adjusted by means of a motor and a gear assembly.
Specifically, the vehicle seat is mounted to a seat bracket installed in the interior of the vehicle by coupling cushion side frames provided on opposite side ends of the cushion section to the seat bracket by means of links and it is provided with a gear assembly installed on a lower portion of the cushion section in order to adjust height of the cushion section so that the cushion section can be raised and lowered by rotation of the motor.
In other words, by configuring a height adjustment apparatus for a vehicle seat in such a manner that a pinion gear is installed on the cushion side frame and a rack gear is installed on the link portions so that the pinion gear moves by driving of the motor, the height adjustment apparatus is capable of raising and lowering the cushion section by interlocking with the rack gear.
However, such height adjustment apparatus for a vehicle seat has a problem that since the pinion gear for guiding movement of the rack gear and closing bracket rollers are fixedly installed and the rack gear moves between the pinion gear and the closing bracket rollers, which are fixed with each other, interference and clearance of the rack gear can occur when the cushion section is raised and lowered.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.